


I'd Bring You Back Everytime

by darkestfan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin uses Expression, merlin characters in vampire diaries situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestfan/pseuds/darkestfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been dead for months. The one chance he has is here.</p>
<p>"Its done," he said, "Veil's down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Bring You Back Everytime

Everything was set.

Morgana handed him the druid stone, though with the help of a linking spell and momentary pain infliction, the hotspots were all linked and now all he needs is to drop the Veil. Easy.

"Can we just get this over with," Morgana's voice echoed through the cave.

Merlin stared at the stone. It was easy. All he had to do was channel it's power and drop the Veil with Expression. He'd finally get Arthur back.

He picked it up with his pale fingers and then sat cross-legged between the three torches. He started to focus.

Morgana felt a shift in the air like a feeling of dread was starting to come to her. Wind started to blow throughout the cave. She heard inexistent chains rattling and the whispers of human voices. She knew who the voices belonged too. The massacred people.

She saw a hint of red starting to appear on the stone. Blood. 

Blood was dripping from the stone all the way onto Merlin's fingers and on too the hard ground. Merlin was starting to shake, his eyes were close and she thought he would get a nosebleed like he usually did if he overexerted himself. She then heard a few whimpers from him, but he would not let go of the stone.

She took a step back.

"What the hell is that," she asked.

Merlin opened his eyes. "I'm channeling every druid that's died in this town."

The torches' top then erupted in flames one by one. When the last one was ignited, Merlin turned to Morgana.

"Its done," he said, "Veil's down."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Merlin was all alone in the cave. He sent Morgana away and now he could do what he really wanted.

He's gotten everybody to help by saying he would be able to bring everyone back if he destroyed the Other Side with his powers. He also said that they would be able to see their deceased love ones again in the process. Nobody could disagree with him afterwards. But he didn't care about that. 

He just wanted Arthur back.

When he heard Arthur was dead once again, he thought everyone was lying. But even he couldn't deny seeing the corpse.

He tried to bring him back as soon as he saw the body, but the Spirits wouldn't let him. They told him that he already brought him back once using their power. They wouldn't help or allow him to do so.

To ensure that he would follow, when he did try regardless, they showed Gaius suffering right in front of him. The Spirits told him that they would make Gaius suffer in the Other Side as long as he tries to bring him back.

He lost faith in the Spirits for the second time.

The months after that were hard. Arthur was a constant presence in is life. The best friend he could count on. The best friend that would die for him and vice versa. The best friend he grew a crush on.

He thought the irony was funny. A witch falling in love with a witch hunter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Merlin always remembered the first and only he ever brought Arthur back. The prat was killed by the daily monster that had the guts to enter their town. He was on patrol with him, Gwaine and Leon, searching if anything entered the town. Of course the monster could turn invisible and stab him with his claws. When the monster was killed they all gathered around the body crying and praying that it wasn't real. When he was staring at the body he knew what he had to do.

"I know what I need to do, he said while standing up. "Guys, take the body and follow me."

The two followed him until they reached a mausoleum.

When they entered the place, Gwaine and Leon felt like they were being watched.

"You are. By witch spirits," Merlin explained

"What are you planning on doing," Gwaine asked.

Merlin turned to face the two. "Bring the prat back to life."

Leon spoke up, "Is that even possible."

They walked up the staircase until they reached the attic.

"There's a spell for it, if the spirits will help me, but I hope they will." Merlin said.

"Why," the two spoke in unison.

Merlin sighed. "We don't have a very stable relationship. They're like the grandparent that hates...." Merlin broke off.

"Hates my life choices."

"What choice," Gwaine asked.

"For being with you guys," was all Merlin said.

"Quick, lay him down on the middle. He's only been dead for short time so it make work."

The two friends put the body where Merlin wanted and stepped back.

The young warlock dropped to his knees and cradled the face of Arthur on his lap. He looked peaceful even in death. But it wasn't his time.

"Spiorad na tar éis titim, ar ais chugainn," Merlin chanted.

He repeated the chant over and over when the candles in the room lit up. Merlin knew what it meant. He had the attention of the Spirits.

Leon and Gwaine could only watch when they heard whispers.

"Steal, steal, steal......"

The room started to shake like an earthquake was happening. Dust started to fall from the ceiling and more whispers were heard. To the two hunters it was gibberish, but to Merlin it was clear:

"There will be consequences."

"Kilgharrah please," Merlin was close to begging, blood dripped from his nose.

He gave a final whisper, "I love him."

The candle lights extinguished and the room stopped shaking.

But Merlin felt the breathing. Arthur was alive.

He turned his head to the shocked face of Leon, but Gwaine looked like he always knew.

The silent 'don't tell anyone please' was left unsaid.

They never talked about what happened or what he said to the rest of the group and for that Merlin was grateful.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Merlin lined up all the candles on the various rock formations on the cave.

"What are you doing Merlin," a voice said.

Merlin looked behind him and saw Gaius.

He still looked like he did when he died three years ago. White hair that reached his shoulder and his brown robe. Though he did look less sickly then he was during his last days.

Merlin started to fix every candle. "I can bring Arthur back, I can keep him here."

Gauis shook his head. "Merlin that was Nature's plan."

He could only watch while his nephew slowly started to destroy himself. While on the Other Side he became his nephew's watcher. Becoming another constant in his life even if the one he was watching couldn't see him.

"Merlin stop before you kill yourself," he tried.

Merlin ignored him in favor of lining up more candles.

"Merlin, I know what you're planning on using for the spell. You can't use Dragonlord magic, Druid magic and Expression all at the same time. Something like that will kill you!" Gaius didn't know if screaming will finally get to Merlin.

"Just like it killed me," he added.

Merlin stopped. Memories he's said he had moved on from. The old shaking was familiar.

"NO DON'T EVEN SAY THAT!" Merlin shouted.

He went up to Gaius and looked at him face to face.

"It wasn't magic's fault you died. It was mine! It was always my fault. It was my insisting for you to help me with the spell that killed you. And the worst part was I wanted to do it for my own selfish purposes. I thought if I did it Arthur would notice me and maybe....." Merlin broke off with a sob.

Gaius reached out his hand on settled it on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin I helped you with spell not because of your insisting, its because I knew it would help you and your friends."

Merlin still wouldn't stop shaking.

"Merlin my boy please stop this."

No. No. No he can't stop. He had nothing to lose anymore.

The only things he had to lose were all dead. His mother, Gaius, his father became a vampire and left the town and Arthur...

"Gaius leave me," Merlin sobbed out.

"Merlin..."

"LEAVE!" Merlin screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Wind blew in the cave and then he was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Its time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Merlin watched Arthur from afar. He looked lost so he made him a trail.

Knowing Arthur was safe he turned and took Gaius' stretched hand and disappeared.


End file.
